


if things had been different

by junglebook (icewindsleetandsnow)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewindsleetandsnow/pseuds/junglebook
Summary: 3 sentence drabbles for seblaine based on 1 word prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credit for these word prompts goes to otp-imagines-cult on tumblr! link: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/180050280907/one-word-prompts

hands  
“Can you help me try these on? I need to get these for my boyfriend but I don’t know his size and your hands look about right…” Blaine trailed off as he made eye contact with the green-eyed stranger, but the other boy just smiled and reached out for the gloves.

sleeve  
Sebastian felt a tug on his sleeve and paused for just a moment. He could turn around and smile at his best friend, tell him that it was great that he’d finally found a boyfriend, and that he was happy for him, but he couldn’t lie. “Leave me alone, Blaine,” he said instead, and walked away.

rescue  
“Guess I’m not just a dumb bird anymore,” Nightbird said triumphantly. The Flash rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up at the corners at the sight of his cute boyfriend. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, and let Nightbird set him free.

train  
“Il y a quelqu'un d'assis, là?” Is anyone sitting here?  
Blaine looked up from where he’d been staring blankly out the window, and made eye contact with possibly the cutest Parisian he’d ever seen.  
“Non, non, aller de l’avant,” Blaine said clumsily, and the green eyed stranger smiled. No, no, go ahead.

water  
“Can you spare a sip of water for a weary traveller?” The stranger called, the spurs on his boots clinking gently as he made his way to the bar. Blaine eyed him warily, but pulled out a glass anyway.

shopping  
Blaine pulled out another sweater, ready to put it in his pile of “to try on” clothing, but he paused when he caught sight of his boyfriend. Sebastian looked absolutely dead on his feet and bored out of his mind, but when he made eye contact with Blaine he still smiled gamely.  
“You know what, let’s get some coffee, instead.”

street  
Blaine rushed through the rain-soaked streets, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He could hear Sebastian cursing as he tried to figure out which direction Blaine went, but Blaine didn’t stop. It was too late, now.

window  
(okay, i was a little liberal with this prompt. this is based on the musical sequence “Waving Through A Window” from the musical i have never even seen, Dear Evan Hansen)  
Blaine watched Sebastian leave until he was out of sight, the rumours and the insults clinging to the other boy in the tendrils of his long hair. Don’t cry, he told himself. Don’t.

cooking  
(inspo: the Great British Bake-Off, a tv show i have also never seen)  
“Um,” Sebastian floundered as Blaine wiped his eyes, knowing that the chef-hopeful would hate to be seen on television in such a state. “Nike, McDonald’s, Barnes and Noble,” he said. The camera crew gestured frantically at him to stop, knowing that all the footage would be rendered unusable for legality issues, but Blaine was smiling now and that was all that mattered.

quiz  
“Still grading?” Blaine asked sympathetically, setting a mug of tea in front of his husband. Sebastian groaned in response.

storm  
Sebastian ducked into the tiny coffee shop, cursing at the rain pouring down outside. “Do you need a towel?” The curly-haired barista asked.

time  
Blaine collapsed outside the wedding chapel and pulled out his watch. He just needed a little more time to convince Sebastian that he was making a mistake, just a little more time. He twisted the clock hands back, and felt the world fall apart beneath his feet.

picture  
“Holy shit,” Blaine heard the man say. He looked up from where he was trying to restore one of the new shipments of vintage clocks, and saw the man staring back at him. “I swear to god, this looks like us,” the man said, holding up a photograph from their 1800s collection.

blanket  
“Sebastian, you need to share,” Ms Berry admonished. Sebastian clutched his naptime blanket closer, and scowled at her. But when Curly Blaine from the first grade toddled closer, Sebastian’s grip loosened just a little.

light  
When Sebastian first laid eyes on the god of spring, he knew he was done for. It didn’t matter if they were of different worlds, if he was cursed and disgraced and Blaine was the symbol of all that was good in this world. Sebastian would let himself burn in the land of the light if it meant that Blaine would be his.

shade  
Blaine was born when Apollo’s chariot had climbed to the highest point in the sky, and was raised beneath the warmth of his mother’s summer. He had spent his days amongst the heat of the mornings, every ray of sunlight whispering of his whereabouts to Demeter. Now, he sat by his husband’s side in the land of the dead, and felt the coolness of the shade kiss his skin.

pool  
“Blaine, please, Adam’s going to be there and it’ll be weird if I go alone,” Sebastian pleaded. Blaine squirmed, hands rising unconsciously to touch the scars on his wrists, hidden only by his t-shirt. “I won’t leave you alone,” Sebastian promised, “We won’t even have to go anywhere near the pool.”

leaves  
“This is so dumb,” Sebastian grumbled, scrubbing the crayon angrily over the paper. “You can’t even see the leaf at all.”  
“Maybe that’s just because you’re bad at this,” Blaine said, and held up his perfect fall leaf rubbing.

sweet  
Blaine eyed the card warily, bright pink with a little candy heart taped to the centre. No one in their right mind would ever give Blaine Anderson, glee club loser, a valentine, except – someone cleared their throat behind him, and Blaine whirled around. Sebastian Smythe, star quarterback, smiled nervously back at him.

color  
“That tie won’t go with that blazer, try this one,” Blaine said, and shoved both items into his hands.  
“I’m twenty six, I can dress myself,” Sebastian said petulantly.  
“Bas,” Blaine said, “You’re colorblind.”


	2. Chapter 2

phone  
Sebastian felt his pockets for his phone, and swore when he came up empty. Turning around, he sprinted back to the café, where there was some guy wearing a bow tie gazing down at his abandoned phone in confusion. “That’s mine,” Sebastian called, and the boy looked up.

race  
The rush of blood in his ears drowned out the sound of the crowd cheering as he tore through the finish line ribbon. Sebastian slowed to a stop, his feet suddenly heavy on the racetrack, and scanned the crowd for just one face. Way up in the last row, Blaine waved back shyly.

stroll   
“Don’t get sappy on me now, Killer,” Sebastian teased, and Blaine opened his eyes. The early morning sun filtered through Sebastian’s now white hair and smoothed out the wrinkles by his eyes, almost making him look like the sharp-tongued teenager he had once been, all those years ago. “That’s what you married me for,” Blaine countered, and they continued walking.

film  
“I’m in love with you,” Sebastian said, tears glistening in his green eyes. Blaine felt his heart stop for just a moment before he caught himself, “You don’t mean that.” Sebastian stepped away to prepare for another take.

bottle  
Sebastian opened the door and eyed the boy on his front porch. As soon as the door opened, the boy was saying, “Okay, so I know this is weird, but I found a bottle on the beach the other day with a letter in it from 1914 from a Gustave Smythe to a woman named Leonie and I was wondering if you know where to find the Smythe residence,” in one breath. Sebastian’s jaw dropped, and his mind flashed to the imposing portrait of his long-lost great-grandfather in the living room, “This is it.”

art  
“This is such pretentious drivel,” Blaine heard someone mutter, and whirled around. “Well, it’s my painting, about my boyfriend, so maybe you think it’s pretentious but it isn’t.” The stranger’s eyes widened a fraction before he smiled, “Maybe you just need better inspiration, then.”

cork  
“Excuse me,” Sebastian heard someone say, and stepped aside automatically. The boy, wearing the strangest polka-dotted bowtie Sebastian had ever seen, reached up to pin his flyer on the dorm corkboard. He was much too short to reach, and when Sebastian went to help, their hands brushed together. 

grasp  
Blaine found his boyfriend hunched over in his chair, long after the guests had gone. He slipped into the seat beside Sebastian and grasped his hand as gently as he could, squeezing three times. At some point, Sebastian began to cry, but he never let go of Blaine’s hand. 

space  
Blaine glanced over at his co-captain, fast asleep in his seat, healing stab wound under his shirt. Pirate attacks weren’t uncommon in their business, but they’d never gotten hurt like this. “I won’t let it happen again,” he vowed to the stars, and steered their ship along a safer path, leaving the galaxy that they knew behind them.

dream  
In his dreams, Sebastian would see an open field, stretching endlessly across the horizon. In his dreams, he would see a boy with curly hair and bright brown eyes, smiling at him. But when the sun eventually rose, he would be alone, and it would be Blaine Anderson’s wedding day.

scare [tw: hate crime]  
For three weeks, Blaine lay prone on a hospital bed, Sebastian alone and terrified by his side. They’d broken his leg, so all he could do was lie in the bed opposite Blaine’s and try not to think about how Blaine’s new tuxedo had been slick with blood by the time they stopped. “You can’t leave me,” he whispered to his first love, “Please don’t leave me.” 

mask  
Blaine could recognize that mask anywhere. It was in all the police sketches, all the front pages, on the blurry security footage of the most prolific serial killer in Ohio. Blaine could recognize that mask when he saw it – so why was it in his boyfriend’s room?

thrice  
Sebastian first saw the boy waiting in line at the pretzel cart, barely managing to catch his eye before he was dragged away by his sisters. The second time, they brushed shoulders in a concert, staring wide-eyed at each other as the crowd forced them apart. Sebastian swore that the next time they met, he was not letting the boy get away again.

adventure  
Blaine awoke to the sound of rocks hitting his window. Somehow, his parents had forgotten to lock it this one time, and when he peered out he saw Sebastian, right beside his new car. Sebastian smiled when he saw Blaine, and gestured for him to come over: “It’ll be an adventure.”

risk  
Sebastian Smythe was one of those at-risk kids that everybody had given up on. He never showed up to class, he was always either drunk or high, and he hung out more with the drug dealers and the gang members than his own schoolmates. But six months after the Anderson family moved in next door, he quietly slipped into class, completely sober, holding hands with the youngest Anderson brother.

security  
“Just let me do this,” Sebastian said tightly. Blaine scowled up at him, all too aware of the soldiers keeping guard close by; but he was no fool, and he knew that the people were angry, that they would stop at nothing to hurt his husband, the king. “Fine,” he said, and Sebastian relaxed.

hold  
“I’ll be home soon,” Sebastian promised, arms tight around Blaine. Blaine tried to laugh, so that maybe Sebastian wouldn’t feel too guilty about leaving, and said, “I’ll hold you to that.” He closed his eyes and tried to memorise the feeling of being held, so that he would remember it even after Sebastian was gone.

lie  
They were so close together that Sebastian could feel when Blaine breathed. He knew that they were supposed to be watching the stars, but how could he concentrate on the galaxies when his whole universe was right by his side? “I love you,” he wanted to say, but he bit his tongue and hoped that Blaine knew anyway.

chill  
Blaine tried to hide his shiver as the winter winds began their annual rounds around the city. Sebastian saw anyway, and rolled his eyes. “I told you so,” he said wryly, draping his coat over Blaine’s shoulders.

plant  
Sebastian was scarily silent while Blaine coaxed the little snowdrop from its hiding spot underground. He was silent even as the glow began to fade from Blaine’s hands, and the silence was so unlike Sebastian that Blaine began to ask worriedly, “Is everything – oh!” “You are absolutely incredible, Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian said against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

door (inspo: Narnia)  
Blaine hesitated in front of the door and glanced back at Sebastian. This was all he had wanted, all that they’d fought and worked for: the chance for Blaine to go home. So why didn’t he want to leave?

boat  
Blaine’s father was silent as they worked the sails together, and Sebastian couldn’t seem to stop sweating. It was so dumb; Blaine had told him a thousand times before that he didn’t care what his homophobic father thought of Sebastian, and it wasn’t like Sebastian had ever cared about impressing his exes’ parents before. But he knew that Blaine did care what his parents thought, he always had, and that was what made it different.

pet  
“What is that,” Sebastian said, as soon as he saw the tiny bundle in his boyfriend’s hands. Blaine was soaked through from the storm still raging outside, but he beamed as he showed Sebastian his find. “Oh my god.”

embrace  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian, and the taller boy froze. “Thank you, Bas,” Blaine said, his voice muffled by Sebastian’s sweater. Sebastian swallowed, for once rendered speechless.

run (inspired by the Wildest Dreams music video)  
Sebastian pushed his way out of the cinema, fear pressing down on his heart. Just as his feet hit the red carpet he had so proudly walked before, he saw Blaine’s car disappear into the rain-soaked distance. He couldn’t let this be their last goodbye, he couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t – 

rest  
“I don’t want to die,” Sebastian told the boy standing in the corner of his hospital room. The boy smiled. “It’s not up to you.”

break  
Smythe punched Nightbird across the face, eyes tracing the blood that trickled down his cheek. “Tell me,” he said lowly. Nightbird just met his gaze evenly; he wouldn’t break.

check  
“So, when can I cash in this generous check?”   
Blaine glanced at the bright pink paper, “Unlimited free foot rubs” displayed proudly across the center, and laughed. “I did not sign this.”

song  
“This song was written for the boy who got away,” Sebastian told the interviewer. Then he smiled, and held up his left hand; the girls in the front row swooned. “Good thing I didn’t let him stay away for too long.”

night  
Sebastian tucked his face into the side of Blaine’s neck, and pushed them both to lie flat against the hotel mattress. “I love you,” he mumbled against Blaine’s skin. Blaine smiled, pulling his new husband closer to him: “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap for the these word prompts by otp-imagines-cult on tumblr!  
> link: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/180050280907/one-word-prompts
> 
> i know the seblaine fandom is basically dead now, but if you happen to have more word prompts or fic ideas for me, you can leave them in a comment or find me on tumblr @coughsyrupblangst. i'm trying to improve my writing with fanfic (and also kill time at work).


End file.
